Untamed
by Kendra1996
Summary: Alternate version of Untamed - I haven't read it yet.
1. Incomplete Circle

DISCLAIMER: P. C. Cast + Kristen Cast own the House of Night series, I don't.

Chapter One

I stared up at the ceiling of my dorm room, Nala perched, sleeping, on most of the pillow. The ceiling stared back, blank.

I glanced at the clock. It was midmorning, and the House of Night was quiet, most of its occupants sleeping. The Sons of Erebus were probably the only ones awake, patrolling the perimeter, making sure none of the humans who had killed Loren and finally broken the peace would return . . .

I closed my eyes tight. Damn. _I would not think about that._ I wouldn't.

Grimacing, I sat up and grabbed my cell phone. Quickly, I dialed Aphrodite's number, to keep my mind on something slightly safer than _that_ topic. Like something that wouldn't make me cry and puke me guts up. Again.

Aphrodite would probably be at her house right now, and perhaps Stevie Rae would be there as well, comforting her and thanking her. I waited silently for someone to pick it up.

Finally, a scratchy, strained voice answered. "Hello?"

"Aphrodite?"

"Zoey!" There was no mistaking the relief in her voice. "Zoey, come here! Please come here!"

"Is Stevie Rae there?"

"Yeah, she's here. Zoey!"

I hesitated. "Aphrodite, I can't. The Sons of Erebus are everywhere, there's no way in hell I'll be able to sneak out."

"I know you can do it," Aphrodite was practically, uncharacteristically pleading. "Please come, I want to talk to you, face-to-face."

"All right." I sighed. It was tempting. I needed to do _something_.

"See you." I hung up.

Ah, hell.

I ignored that very reasonable thought. Now. How to sneak out?

I knew what I had to do – turn invisible and silent, ghostlike. Float over the wall. But if one of the warriors saw me or heard me? And then how would I get back? And, most important, what if the alarm went off when I crossed the border?

Well, that was just a chance I had to take. I would turn invisible and, uh, start flying the moment I got out of my room, not wait until I reached the wall, since I would definitely be caught if I tried to run.

Trying not to wake Nala, I slipped out of bed and ducked into the bathroom to slap some concealer over my tattoos. I gazed at my reflection, and winced.

I looked tired and there were still tear tracks on my cheeks. My skin was too pale, like the time I was first Marked. And my Marks themselves – they seemed to glow with their own inner light, deep and dark and mysterious. The delicate swirls once again reminded me of some strange old forgotten language, written on the walls of caves long before people began to speak English.

Maybe I would go to the library and research it, I thought, slightly cheered by the obvious signs of Nyx's favor. Unlike the friends who had abandoned me, just because I was trying to save their lives . . .

_I would not think about it_.

Without giving myself time to chicken out, I hurried back to my room, opened the window, and took a deep breath.

I began to center myself, to calm myself. I thought of the five elements. Closing my eyes, I summoned air and spirit, wind and darkness, mist and fog. I prayed for speed and silence.

And just like that, I relaxed. A wonderful tingling went up my spine, tracing my Marks. I looked down at my body, and a thrill went through me when I realized I couldn't see it. Or feel it.

Taking one more deep breath, I called softly, "Carry me away, magic, carry me over the wall . . ."

I felt the wind blow gently over my cool, insubstantial skin. It lifted me off my feet and I floated gently out the window. Looking down, I gazed at the trees and the school building. Though the sun was blinding, strong enough that my skin would have burned and itched under normal circumstances, I felt no pain. It was a little like when I hit my head in my Grandma Redbird's lavender farm, just before I had met the Goddess for the first time.

In no time at all, I had flown/floated all the way past the wall. I had seen a couple warriors pacing beneath me, but not one of them had looked up. And when I passed the barrier, a strange feeling shot through me, as though I was swimming something thick and gooey, but then I was through and the alarm had not sounded.

Relieved, I smiled as the elements set me gently down on the grass outside the House of Night, and as soon as my feet touched solid ground I dismissed the magic that concealed me with my thanks. Looking at my body again, I could see that it was visible again.

Playing with the elements and the magic had lightened my mood and now, grinning like an utter dork, I set off for Aphrodite's mansion. The gorgeous castle-like house came into my view quickly. It came into my view quickly since I ran, and since I'm a very weird fledgling, I ran really, really fast.

The door flew open before I could knock, and Aphrodite's face peeked out. She motioned for me to come in and then slammed the door nervously, like someone could be watching her.

I examined her as she led my to her living room. She still looked weak and pale and sad, but the shock had left her eyes, and there was something familiar in the way she walked already (like there was something stuck up her butt). But my grin faded when I looked at her face, and remembered that only a few hours ago there had been a beautiful blue Mark on the now-smooth forehead . . .

Aphrodite turned to look me full on the face and smiled sadly at my expression.

"Yeah," she said softly. We stood like that for a second. Then a girl rushed in.

She was wearing dorky, countrified clothes and she had bouncy blond curls. Her big blue eyes were shining again, and the swirling flowery red tattoos on her face didn't remind me of, well, blood anymore.

"Stevie Rae!" I cried, and then I rushed into her arms. Her familiar sweet smile shined.

"Yeah, it's me," she twanged. I laughed, feeling lighter than I had ever felt in the past few months.

I heard Aphrodite give a tiny little laugh behind me too. "We have a surprise for you:" she drawled, just before my sweet old grandmother's lavender scent enveloped me.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" Not that I wasn't happy that she was here. I had missed my Grandma Redbird's comfort and acceptance. I hugged her again.

"Sweetheart, your friend called me and I heard there's been some problems . . ."

I looked her in the eyes, willing her to believe in me and accept me and not to judge me, like my only two remaining friends. "Yes, Grandma, there have been," I managed.

And my wonderful grandmother, instead of asking stupid questions and looking at me with suspicion and/or fear, held me in her arms and didn't say anything. I think she understood that I couldn't talk about it.

I pulled back after just a moment, and looked at the three of them. My heart swelled. I smiled. They smiled back. My friends.

Then I turned to the first of my pressing problems – Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, are you all right?" I asked her anxiously.

She nodded seriously at me. "I know I freaked out before, but I was thinking just now and really, it could have been a lot worse, I could have died. And really, I gave that sacrifice freely. I deserved it. And, you always told me that the Goddess really did believe in me and loved me, and I believe that," she swallowed, then grinned, "Maybe I wasn't turned into a human as a punishment, but as another chance! Maybe Nyx thinks I can help vampyres by being human, I heard we're going to war so it's like having a spy amidst your enemy, isn't it? And I'd really like to kick some ass, personally!"

That was the most powerful and emotional speech I've ever heard her utter.

I grinned back at her, and thought, _One problem down_. Then I turned to Stevie Rae. "Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine, honestly, and being a full-grown vampyre is amazing, I can't explain it. But there's just one little issue – no way can I go back to the House of Night."

I nodded. Her red tattoos would probably make her an outcast, and even if they didn't, Neferet would kill her. Damn it.

"Well," Grandma began hesitantly, "Maybe you could stay with me. At my lavender farm. I would love it, if you want."

There was a silence, in which my grandma's face turned worried, until Stevie Rae hugged her. "That's an amazing idea! And I'd love it, too! I've always wanted to see your lavender farm."

Grandma gave a relieved smile. "It's a great idea, really!" I said enthusiastically. "But, won't Neferet and the warriors know?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "The answer is obvious. Neferet kept out humans by casting a spell around the House of Night, right? Well, you can do the same thing, Zoey, to your grandmother's place."

For the first time since I'd entered Aphrodite's house, a cold finger of sadness touched my spine. "I'll need a circle, though," I heard myself whisper.

"I'll be earth," Stevie Rae said immediately.

Aphrodite looked at her for a moment, a strange look in her eyes, and then those eyes widened. "I'll be fire," she said looking startled. I felt a beautiful, familiar scent brush my skin, reminding me of the presence of . . . Had the Goddess just spoken to Aphrodite?

"I'll be air," Grandma Redbird said, and I smiled at her. I had never heard of a human in a circle, but Grandma had so much magic in her, and she was Cherokee through and through, and she just felt right in my gut.

But then my gut twisted. I had no one to represent water. By the looks on everyone else's faces, they realized it too. I looked down, ashamed.

Suddenly a brilliant thought made me look up. "Lenobia," I said.


	2. Suspense

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**Thanks for the great reviews! One of you pointed out that mist and darkness and such are not the elements, so I fixed that and I'm calling them magic for now.**

Chapter Two

I slipped back to the House of Night after Grandma Redbird and Stevie Rae had driven away to her farm. In a couple hours, the school would wake and breakfast would start, but perhaps the professor for equestrian studies was already up.

I measured the wall carefully, then closed my eyes and for the second time that day (or night, whichever way you look at it) I summoned the elements. Playful wind and elegant spirit raised me from the ground and I drifted above the beautiful grounds, above Nyx's statues and the fountain and through the window I had left open. Gently the elements set me down, and I stood for a moment. I couldn't believe that I had gotten away with it.

Mentally I shook myself. I had to act fast. Hurrying to the bathroom, I wiped off the concealer and dressed in the school uniform. Quickly I brushed my hair and twisted it up in a careless bun. Swiping some mascara and eyeliner, I practically flew down the stairs – and for the second time in my life, crashed into Darius (or rather his stone-hard chest), one of the Sons of Erebus. And once again he steadied me.

I about broke my neck craning up to look at his face. "Hey," I said. Hell.

"Good morning, Zoey Redbird," he answered, his words accompanied by what I liked to call his nonexpression, and the traditional vampyre sign of respect. "What are you doing so early?"

"I, uh," I said like the genius that I am, trying to think of a good excuse, "I was going to go groom the horses, since I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep."

He nodded, thankfully accepting my excuse. "Of course, my lady. Please be careful when crossing the grounds."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Of course," I said, and escaped.

I suppose I should be used to it by now, but the Sons of Erebus are so overprotective. It gets on my nerves.

And, crashing into any of them . . . I prefer the wall.

I made it to the stables perfectly safe, thank you very much for your concern warriors. The familiar scent of horses and horse poopie (which really isn't that gross) greeted me, and I smiled again.

Persephone, the gorgeous sorrel mare that had been assigned to me during my first Equestrian Studies lesson, snorted softly when she saw me. She raised her head and butted my forehead gently, her warm breath on my tattoo. My smile widened.

"Hey, there," I murmured, stroking her silky mane. "Any idea where Lenobia is?"

"Right here," drawled a voice behind me.

I whirled around in surprise. Lenobia was standing behind me, her heavy, white-blond hair loose and her Marks as startling as ever.

"Um, hey," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Lenobia glided closer. "Hello, Zoey. You wanted to talk to me?"

One again I was disconcerted by how much adult vampyres _knew_.

After a pause, Lenobia gestured to one of the benches outside on the sidewalk. "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested. I followed her out.

After another pause, she prompted, "Well?"

It wasn't that I thought that I shouldn't be doing this. I had a good feeling in my gut, which I had come to rely on. But still, how do you tell a vamp professor that her colleague is a . . . and then ask her to go against that colleague?

I took a deep breath, wondering how to start. "Well, you know, how, once, you, uh, told me that I can tell you anything, since – High Priestesses are High Priestesses?" I finished in a rush, wondering how she'd take my faint implication that I didn't trust Neferet.

She nodded seriously, looking me in the eye, and said nothing.

"Well," I took another steadying breath; "I, uh, want to tell you something . . ." I trailed off like the genius that I am, and then continued. I seemed to gain confidence the longer I talked.

"See, my friend, Stevie Rae, died . . . some time ago. But she didn't really die . . . she became sort of undead. Without a soul. Because someone did something to her . . . and that someone is doing it to other fledglings that died as well, sort of creating an undead army. And, I found out about Stevie Rae, and I tried to help her. Aphrodite as well, since both of us are kinda immune to a few of that someone's powers . . . even though we didn't really like each other. We finally figured it out – we just had to get her her soul back. And we did, but at a price – Aphrodite got unMarked. Stevie Rae became a new type of vampyre – her tattoos are blood red. But she's Stevie Rae again. Anyway, both Aphrodite and Stevie Rae ran away, but they're both in huge danger of that someone who turned her undead. My Grandma agreed to take Stevie Rae in, but then they still won't have protection."

Lenobia was silent for a long time. I wondered if she had even understood my hasty explanation. Her expression was unreadable as she mulled over what I had just said, and my confidence seemed to evaporate with each passing second.

Finally she spoke. "So you need my help protecting them, then? Like a circle?"

I nodded, mute.

"Forgive me . . . what about your friends, who are your circle during the rituals?"

A lump grew in my throat. "They . . . I don't think they'd want to do this one."

Silence. Lenobia considered me. "And . . . who is this someone?" She raised a single eyebrow.

This was the part I'd been dreading most of all, but my voice sounded strangely calm and even as I looked at the Equestrian Studies Prof in the face and said, "Neferet."

Lenobia's eyes widened for a moment, but that was her only reaction. After another excruciating silence, she murmured, "I see."

Lenobia glanced back at me. "Listen, I have to go now, but I'll see you later, OK? Class will start soon – everyone is waking up now."

She stood and walked away quickly, her heavy platinum hair barely swinging in the light evening breeze.

I sat there frozen for I don't know how long. The good feeling in my gut had been replaced by a strangling panic in my throat. Why had Lenobia just left my question dangling?

Hell, hell, hell! Was she going to Neferet at this moment?

But Lenobia was right – the school was waking, I had to get back to dorm now, and I'd have to pretend like I was just any normal High Priestess-in-training, and smile and nod at all the kids who would respectfully salute me, and to the warriors as well . . .

I was beginning to see what being Neferet was like. You always had to pretend, always smile and act calm.

With a sigh that sounded so dejected it made me even more so, I got up and ran inside, heading for my dorm. Luckily, I didn't meet anyone – it was still early enough.

Nala greeted me with an irritated, disapproving mee-uf-ow and a sneeze when I entered my room. Of course, she didn't like being left out of my foolish adventure, and she had to have her say, berating me in turn about being such an idiotic person in going and being so thoughtless as to not take her – after all, she could have helped. Obviously.

I couldn't help laughing at her old lady grumbling. She always cheered me up.

I redid my hair into a tighter, less messy bun and practiced my expression in the mirror till I had myself practically convinced that there were no issues in my life. Then I went down for breakfast – I seriously needed the comfort of cereal.

Breakfast was exactly what I expected – lovely on the outside and stressing on the inside.

But the worst part wasn't the pretending. The worst part was when I sat down at my own, empty table, and when I glanced up I saw Erin, Damian, and Shaunee all sitting together and laughing at their own table, not even looking at me.

I looked down quickly – my face felt hot and my insides icy cold. My emotions cooled, and suddenly I was just like a High Priestess should be, just like Neferet – cool and calm and capable and most of all solitary.

I walked to my first class, Vamp Sociology with Neferet. My face and insides were still under perfect control. Nala jumped on my shoulder and hissed, curling her tail around my other shoulder. Startled, I glanced at her, and realized something – her stance reminded me of a battle, like she was my ally.

Ha ha. I stroked her back as we entered the classroom, heads held high.

Neferet entered right after the bell rang. She smiled wide and greeted the class in that motherly fashion, and everyone gazed at her like she was the Goddess herself.

Neferet's eyes caught mine as well, and we both smiled at each other with the exact proper amount of warmth, the way a fledgling and her mentor should be. There was absolutely no anger or coolness in either of our gazes and smiles, and anyone watching would have gone, _Aww, they have such a connection._

It's like a battle, I thought. A battle between two very powerful Priestesses. And we can do anything we want, all's fair in war. There's just one rule, secrecy – the battle is right there in plain sight, but we have to keep everyone oblivious.

I flicked one dark strand of hair back, and raised a single challenging eyebrow when no one was looking. She smiled beautifully back, and turned away.

When Vamp Soc was over, I rushed out to the hallway, flipping open my cell phone. I had a text message.

It was from Aphrodite. _Well?_

I cringed internally. _Later._

_Soon._

_Yeah._

What was I supposed to say? Hopefully Lenobia will agree during my class with her. But she definitely hadn't told Neferet – I knew that deep down. Perhaps she had just been waiting till the end of the day, or something . . .

Oh, another text message. I glanced down, and cringed again.

Heath.

_I can't believe you did that._ That was all he wrote.

Damn. It had been a mistake! A huge, stupid mistake. I hadn't meant it . . . but it had been my fault, my fault, my fault.

Angrily, I snapped the phone shut. Heath had just reminded me of boyfriends, and speaking of boyfriends – I had Drama now. With Professor Erik Night, my former boyfriend who knew about Neferet, but hated me anyway, because like Heath, he just couldn't believe I had done that.

I stared at the door that led to the classroom. I had to go in. The bell would ring soon. I bit my lip and ducked inside.

I felt like crying. How could I face a Neferet with a deadly smile, and yet cower when it came to spending an hour in the presence of Erik?

The bell rang.


	3. Boyfriends and Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**On the series website I read that this new kid called Stark is going to be introduced, so I put him in, but I haven't read the book so I'm going to make up his personality and appearance. **

Chapter 3

Professor Erik entered the room, and an immediate hush fell on the kids. I stared determinedly at my desk. Nala was seated under my chair.

We all knew that Prof Nolan, our old Drama professor, had been killed by humans, and that Erik Night was filling in right now, seeing as he's an amazing actor and singer.

I glanced up from under my lashes as he began to speak.

"Good morning," he said easily, not giving the slightest hint that he knew I was there. He went on to explain what we'd do today – monologues, to wrap up what we'd started with Professor Nolan – and not once did he mention the murder of our old teacher.

I'd noticed that – that all the adult vamps were careful never to speak of the coming war, of humans or anything related to them. Well, the fledglings talked about it enough for both fledglings and vamps.

He looked hotter than ever, I noted sadly. His Superman hair curled just right, and his blue eyes were like sapphires.

Does he miss me at all? I wondered. Was he angry at me, or did he not think about me at all?

I'd deserve it, if I've never crossed his mind once, I thought morosely. I'd deserve it, it was my fault.

But, a small voice inside me whispered, he knows about Neferet, so he understands I was tricked in a way . . . even if he never gets back with me can't he at least understand and forgive?

He'll never forgive me.

At that moment, Nala jumped up and rubbed her nose against my cheek, like she sensed my thoughts.

Erik stopped talking, and everyone was talking and getting up to grab some books. I turned in my seat and grabbed a stack of hardcovers, not even bothering to look at their titles.

Most of the class passed in a haze. Erik scarcely looked at me, and when his eyes accidentally fell on me, he would look quickly away, like looking at me was embarrassing, or damaging to the eyes.

It was only five minutes till the bell that Erik, without looking up from whatever paper he was studying at his desk, called me to come up to him.

Hesitantly, I inched up.

Erik beckoned me closer, his eyes still down.

Only when we were practically face-to-face did he raise his head. His blue eyes bored into mine.

"Still in touch with Heath, Z?" he asked, his voice darker and harsher. His eyes seemed to darken, too.

For a moment I was speechless. In the back of my mind, I knew that Erik had every right to be angry. But a stronger part of me knew that even if I deserved his anger, I deserved his forgiveness, too.

And that stronger part of me was also smoldering with fury that he had ignored me the whole class, and now he called me to him – not came to me, but called me to him – to ask about my human ex-almost-boyfriend that I had cheated on.

So I gave him the same treatment that Neferet had received. "Yeah," I said, with a sweet smile, and tossing my hair back, I picked up my books and Nala, and stalked out. Not one fledging noticed the exchange.

My next class was Lit, was Penthesilea. That was good, because in her class she most read to us, and I needed the peace. All we had to do was take notes.

As she read, my thoughts wandered again. Worry gnawed at the pit of my stomach every time I thought of Lenobia's reaction – what had possessed me to tell her the whole truth? I could have just said that I wanted to try out a protection ritual and would she please represent water for me . . . but then Lenobia would probably have seen that I was lying, being a vampyre . . .

I was glad that Fencing followed Lit – that was good, too. Fencing required extreme concentration on the present, on your own moves and your opponents, so I would not have time to think.

But when I entered the gym, something I really hadn't anticipated happened.

"Hey," a deep voice murmured on my left. I whipped my head around and _oh my God . . . _

He was quite as hot as Erik. His hair was a very dark brown, and his eyes were a clear, bright green. He had a wide, steady mouth and a bump on his nose. His skin was smooth and deeply tanned – he almost looked like those ancient Greek statues. The kid was so tall, he towered a head and half over me, even more. His shoulders were broad, stretching his black T-shirt taut. There was the sixth-former sign on it.

"Um, hi." It sounded like a question, and my cheeks burned. Class hadn't started yet, and mostly everyone just milled around and talked.

He smiled heartbreakingly. "I'm James Stark, but call me Stark." We grasped each others' forearms, greeting each other in the vampyre style.

I smiled back hesitantly. "Zoey Redbird," I replied.

I saw that his eyes weren't lingering annoyingly on my odd tattoos like everyone else does, and felt grateful. I immediately liked him. "I'm a transfer, from the Chicago House of Night." He sat down and leaned against the gym wall, his arm over one knee. I copied him, folding down on his left.

"I like your tattoos," he added, still with that easy smile.

"Thanks," I said warmly. "How do you like it here?"

"It's great." He flashed a set of prefect teeth, and then glanced sideways at me. "I'm not the best at fencing – archery is more my thing."

"Really? I suck at fencing too, sort of. I've never tried archery before, though."

He laughed, a nice laugh, not directed at me. "I like competing in competitions and stuff. It's fun, I could teach you if you like."

Already I could tell he was a famous champion. It was just the way he talked – modest, and easy, the way Erik talked about acting and singing.

I opened my mouth to answer, but at that moment Dragon called for attention. I was paired up with – guess who – Stark. He grinned lazily at me as we took our positions.

I quickly figured out that Stark had been omitting some details as well when it came to fencing. He was twice as good as Damian with the foil-sword-thing, and his concentration and speed were superb.

I set my mouth grimly, and concentrated as well, on nothing but parrying and hitting him, looking for an opening. I hoped I would impress him. At the same time, I was having a hard time concentrating on fencing and not on his hottiness.

I lost track of time, and I think he did, too. I was aware of Nala watching us slit-eyed from the side, and Dragon eyeing our match with approval as well.

This was perhaps the first time I had ever enjoyed fencing so much. I liked Stark's style, and fighting with him was fun, and surprisingly easy.

"Alright, enough!" Dragon roared after what seemed like a minute, not an hour. Panting, Stark and I bowed and smiled brilliantly at each other. I returned to the locker rooms, my cheeks flushed.

Hurriedly I loosed my hair, brushing it quickly so I looked presentable, and washed my sweaty face. My Marks shone, like they were as happy as I was.

I had spent less than two hours in Stark's presence and already I felt connected.

Not like Heath and Erik and Loren. No, of course not. I wouldn't be going out with boys anytime soon, that was for sure. I needed some time, and I would probably feel like a hypocrite if I did . . . but we could be friends. He seemed truly nice, and I felt happy with him, like I hadn't in such a long time.

"Hey, Zoey," Stark announced as I ducked back to him. He looked so handsome, but not in the way Loren and Erik and even Heath had looked. This time, his hottiness didn't overwhelm me and make me at like a slut, but rather it made a nice, comfortable, warm feeling inside me. I actually felt comfortable and myself. "I just thought of the perfect nickname for you."

"Oh, really?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. "Better not be Z – that's taken."

He scoffed. "No, this one's more original. How do you like Birdy? For your last name."

My eyes widened. "That's what my Grandma calls me. She calls me Zoeybird."

"Bull's eye." He laughed as we made our way to lunch. He didn't try to put his arm around me, or close the distance between us, or anything like that – we just walked together like good friends.

"Hey, why don't you like it when people call you James? It isn't such a bad name." I peeked at him, looking more up than to the side.

He grimaced. "You're right, it isn't – but I was named after my grandfather, and a. . . uh . . . more typical human you couldn't imagine. Every time I even think of the name James his image pops into my mind, and trust me, he wasn't the prettiest old man, either. I'd rather not be reminded of him."

I grabbed some iced tea. "By typical, do you mean completely, totally anti-anything-different?"

He gave a mock sigh, but I sensed that he wasn't pretending that much. "Yeah. Actually, if you put it that way, my whole family, close or otherwise, is anti-everything-different, or more precisely, anything _vampyre_." The bitter edge was more pronounced now.

We had reached an empty table, and we sat down. I put my hand on his forearm, trying to reassure him. "My family, too, except for Grandma." I scowled. "My dad is an Elder of Faith."

He shuddered. "Mine, too. Tell me, when they found out, did they say that they wanted to give this to God?"

My eyes widened again. "Yeah!" We were like the Twins – so different but so much the same.

The surprise in my voice, and the realization which seemed to have occurred to him as well, broke the sour tension in the air, and we both laughed. The mood lightened.

We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking more than eating. I told everything about my family, how they used to have been so different, and my wonderful Grandma Redbird. He teased me about my Marks, and about being Chosen by the Goddess, – (How did he know that? But I guess that was obvious) – treating me normally. I learned that he had a huge family of eight perfectly behaved brothers, no females, and a lovely, blond submissive mother. His father was a huge, fat, beach ball of a man (his words, not mine).

He also had a yellow lab, Duchess. From his tone, I could tell that he loved her a lot. He promised he'd show her to me at the end of the day/night.

Nala had taken a liking to Stark, too. She curled up on his lap as we talked.


	4. Unresolved

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**OK . . . I'm really, really sorry it took so long to update . . . anyway, I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, too. Positive and negative feedback always welcome.**

Chapter 4

Spanish slipped by quickly, as it usually did, in a whirl of half-understood Spanish. I was not quite as lost as I had been in the beginning of the year, but my Spanish still needed work. That didn't matter so much, though, because my mind was finally _not_ in turmoil.

That was, until the bell rang for Equestrian Studies.

My stomach twisted and knotted and unknotted all the way to the stables. My eyesight, which was sharpening every day, could make out a slender, blond figure leaning motionless against the stable wall.

Lenobia nodded to me in her usual no-nonsense way when I joined the other kids in my class – I was _almost_ late. Already, there was only half of the original amount of kids. When Lenobia had informed us on our very lesson that most of us wouldn't survive, she hadn't been kidding.

There was no sign of anything unusual on her face. But when I went to Persephone's stall, Lenobia followed.

"Zoey," she said, her arms crossed, leaning against the stable wall, her eyes ambivalent. The horses in her Marks reared and tossed their manes, moving even in stillness. "There's someone I want you to meet."

I turned to her, curious and guarded – and then my gut clenched. A second before it happened, I knew it would.

Neferet's powerful, all-encompassing voice boomed out somewhere above us, and I knew the whole school could hear.

"All students to their dorms. All student's to their dorms. There has been another attack. Teachers, accompany your current students inside. I repeat, all student's to their dorms. Everyone, stay calm."

Her voice was sad and angry and righteous and calm all at once.

And then noise erupted all around me. Kids panicked, horses neighed, and everyone rushed to the exits.

No, it couldn't be. Not another attack. Not so soon. No.

"Enough!" Lenobia cried, and even though she wasn't yelling, the power in her voice stopped everybody cold. "Follow me, in a straight line. Now."

She swept out, the class walking single file after her. I followed shakily.

My thoughts whirled in a circle, never going anywhere. I bit my lip. No, it couldn't possibly be, because my family –

Wind blew gently over my head, ruffling my hair. Earth seemed to grow more . . . earthly beneath my feet, motherly and caring and protective. My cold fingers warmed under fire's touch. A hot, healing drop of water slid down my throat, and spirit caressed my soul.

I heard a grumpy, comforting old lady meow behind me, and Nala appeared out of nowhere, jumped on my shoulder, and rubbed her soft fur against my cheek.

My body relaxed, and I released my lip. It would be alright – no, it wouldn't be alright, but whatever happened, I would remain calm. I would be calm an relaxed through it all, just like a High Priestess should. I would do it if it killed me.

I remembered the Goddess's words to me, a couple of days ago. _Prepare for what is to come_. I gulped, and hurriedly searched my center of calm.

I had lagged behind with my thoughts, so I ran quickly and caught up to the end of Lenobia's petrified line, finally looking around and taking in what Neferet's announcement had created.

The grounds were crawling with warriors. Fully armed, they patrolled in twos, their trained eyes scouring anything within sight. Suddenly, not only did I feel calm, but I felt safe, too. The huge, overly-muscled, serious vampyres towering around everywhere seemed to make they situation less dire.

Another vampyre had been killed. This truly was a war. I remembered the time when Aphrodite and I had found Prof Nolan dead, and then I shuddered – I felt sorry for whoever had had to find the unknown vamp.

I glanced around again, and then it occurred to me – where was Dragon? Surely, he had to be out here somewhere, protecting everyone as well. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

No, it couldn't be that _Dragon_ –

"Zoey!" a voice gasped my name. I spun on the spot, alarmed.

Stark was running toward me. He gripped my shoulders in a vise grip, his eyes larger than normal and his face white. "Zoey, my God, are you alright? Don't worry –"

Oh. Stupid, overprotective male vamps. "I'm _fine_, Stark." I tried to smile naturally.

He nodded, his face still pale and his eyes still tight and worried. His arms encircled my shoulders and before I knew it he was hugging me tightly, his handsome jaw pressed hard against my cheek. (Nala, purring smugly as though she'd just completed an important mission, jumped off and danced away.)

"Thank the Goddess you're safe," he breathed, his breath warm on my ear.

My eyes widened. Oh. Unexpectedly, the over-protectiveness wasn't such a bad thing.

Someone cleared his throat.

"Young man, aren't you supposed to be in your dorm right now?" Darius's cold, steel-hard voice intruded like a sharp knife.

Stark nodded and hugged me once more, brilliant eyes soft and relieved, and he left. Nala returned, and I swear if she was human she's be scowling.

Darius bowed deeply to me, and he left, too. I wondered why he was sounding so outraged – but then I re-remembered Neferet's announcement, and forgetting about the incident entirely, I practically flew to the girls' common room.

Most of the girls were already there, and everyone was standing and whispering in terrified, hushed tones. The TVs were turned off and so was the radio and everything that made noise was silent now, too. The tense atmosphere was almost tangible.

I made my way carefully to the far corner, trying my best to fade into the wall so no one would notice me. Out of the corner of my vision, I spotted my old friends grouped together tightly around the armchairs and loveseats we usually claimed as our own. I swallowed and turned away.

An hour later, word got around of what had happened.

The attacked vampyres were Erik and Dragon. I'd had a heart attack when I heard a couple of girls talking about it some feet away from me – but Erik and Dragon weren't dead. They were just severely, terribly injured.

Apparently, Erik had been walking around, by himself, and the humans had crept up on him. There had been over a dozen at least. Dragon heard their shouts and rushed to Erik's rescue. They had only just gotten away.

"-and they both have these huge gauge marks on their chests where the humans tried to the stakes in." The girl chattered on to her friends.

I swear my heart would have stopped beating if that were possible.

In a detached sort of way, I wondered why Erik had been wandering around by himself, and why he hadn't heard the humans coming – vampyres had really good hearing, really. Perhaps he'd just been really lost in his thoughts, and then there was a slim chance that the humans _had_ been quiet.

There was more than a slim chance that those humans had been ordered there by my stepfather, the step-loser. By my family.

I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my temples. A childish, exhausted part of me wished it would all just go away.

Of course, I wouldn't call the step-loser of my Mom – no way I couldn't. I had made that mistake before, but I wouldn't make it now.

It was like life was piling issues on top of issues on me, so that I was suffocating. Lenobia, Neferet, my friends, Erik, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae and everybody else – maybe they all just existed to make my life complicated.

I sighed, bitter all of a sudden, and went to be early. I didn't go down for dinner – I really wasn't hungry. The day's events had robbed me of my appetite.

Nala, when she saw that I had no intention of going down, snorted in a delicate, condescending way, and stalked downstairs, tail held ridiculously high.

I entered the bathroom and slowly undid my hair. It tumbled like a black river down my back. Slowly, I undressed, till I stood naked in front of the mirror, and my Marks showed in stark contrast to my too-white skin and my too-dark hair.

I blinked once, and a single tear slid down my cheek, my jaw, dripped on my collarbone and slid to the floor.

The bath I took was scalding hot, but my skin remained cold and icy.

I contemplated going to visit Erik and Dragon in the infirmary tomorrow as I lay half-submerged in the water, my hair floating around me, vainly hoping that the warmth would seep into my skin. Yes, I decided, I would do that, once I met whoever it was that Lenobia wanted to introduce me to, and once I get her to say yes or no to my request. I was beginning to think that she would never give an answer.

I had the strangest dream – vision, a voice whispered – that night.

My dream opened on the school grounds. At first I just gazed down upon the bright scenery – bright in daylight, now – but then I caught sight of a figure hurrying across. Lenobia. She was going to the stables.

I followed her.

Lenobia, her face uncharacteristically nervous, stopped inside and sat on a bench. It seemed that she was waiting for someone. Her booted feet tapped the ground impatiently.

Someone rapped on the door, and Lenobia tensed. Her head whipped around, her hair slapping her side, and then she stood abruptly. In three sharp strides she reached the door, and she turned the handle.

She beckoned whoever was outside in.

A woman entered.

She had short, dark hair, straight, and her eyes were dark and bright. Her skin was deeply tanned. She was short, and pretty in a harsh way. But her face was gentle and motherly. Her tattoos were beautiful and gentle, like they reflected her expression, not the physical structure of her face.

"Anna," Lenobia murmured. "Remember when I told you about Zoey Redbird, one of my students? There's something I would like to speak to you about . . . I actually wanted you to meet her today, but we were interrupted. Anyway," she gestured to the bench, "It's a long story. Sit down, Anna."

_Anna_ – it struck a cord . . . the name sounded familiar. . . .

**Hey ppl! Do any of you remember Anna? We never met her but she was mentioned, and it's the Casts' invention, not mine – well, if you remember her, then she's going to play a role in the story, and if you don't, Zoey is going to find out anyway.**

**I hope I did the part before that right – I tried to make it feel surreal to read, since that was how Zoey was feeling when she heard about what happened to Erik.**

**One last thing - I know it feels like I'm just adding touble and I'm resolving anything, so that by the end there'll still be loose ends - but I have it all planned out, really.  
**


	5. Twin Allies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the House of Night series.**

**OK, so I saw from another person's fanfiction that you could put quotes from the chapter up on top, and I thought it was really cool, so anyway . . .**

Chapter 5

"_If there is a war between vampires," she announced proudly, "Then I know who I shall stand beside."_ (quote)

I was still stuck in the dream/vision.

Anna sat on the bench. Lenobia paced before her. From the window, sunlight streamed in. Lenobia was careful to avoid the bright patches. It was completely quiet – nighttime for the nocturnal.

I watched, in the detached way of the dreamer, from somewhere above, as Lenobia began to speak. Her tone was agitated, and it was rather strange – I had never heard her speak in anything other than her teacher's voice. It made her seem much more human now – or maybe vampyre would be more accurate.

"Listen, Zoey came to me yesterday, and she told me some – some secrets – I won't tell you, it would betray her confidence – but the point is, she confirmed what _you_ told me, that it's a vampyre who caused the deaths of so many fledglings at a time – that it was a vampyre who was responsible for the deaths of those football players, remember? But – but Zoey also knew the name of that vampyre."

Lenobia took a deep breath, and Anna leaned closer, her expression worried.

"It's Neferet, Anna. Neferet's the traitor."

Anna leaned back so fast it looked like Lenobia had slapped her; eyes wide and unblinking, she stared at her for a full minute – and then her fist unclenched.

"It makes sense," Anna murmured. "Goddess, I can't believe I didn't see it before. Of course, Neferet – so simple, so _brilliant_ –"

"Oh, she's brilliant, all right," Lenobia said grimly, "and as twisted as you can get. Now listen. The only people that know about this, other than you and me, are Zoey . . . and several of her friends. But Neferet knows that Zoey knows, even though she can't read her mind. She also knows that some of her friends know, but this time she can read their mind. While Zoey is powerful enough to hold her own against anyone, her friends –"

"– are in danger," Anna finished for her.

"Grave danger. Neferet is determined to get rid of anyone who knows and is dead set against her. Zoey has found a place for her friends to hide, but she needs help to make it safe. She needs a circle, and she needs someone to represent water for her. Will you . . ." she trailed off.

Anna didn't ask questions. She answered immediately. "Of course I will."

"Zoey actually asked me to represent it for her, but the problem is that I know Neferet can read my mind. While she wouldn't normally dare to do so to a teacher, she could if she wanted to. But she can't do it to _you_."

Anna nodded seriously once, and then sighed. "I won't ask questions, though I'd . . ."

Lenobia gave a short, sour laugh. "Yes, I have some questions of my own, even though Zoey told me quite a lot. But I've heard enough to trust that's telling us the truth, and if she's omitting anything, then I believe that it's for a good reason."

Lenobia stood, and raised her chin proudly, a steely glint in her eye. Now she was recognizable as my Equestrian Studies teacher once more.

"If there is a war between vampires," she announced proudly, "Then I know who I shall stand beside."

Anna gazed at her for a moment, and then said, "I've never met Zoey Redbird, but from everything I've heard about her, from vampyres, humans, you, and my brother alike . . . yes, I would support her too."

"She is very powerful," Lenobia said quietly. "More powerful than Neferet, I think."

Anna smiled brightly. "I'm know."

And the dream faded slowly . . .

. . . I opened my eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. Then what I'd just dreamt hit me, and I sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

Ah, I knew who Anna was. She was Detective Marx's twin vampyre sister, the one he had told me about. Marx was the human who had helped me rescue Heath – it had felt like so long ago. The way he had spoken about her, I had gathered that he loved her very much, and that she was very intelligent . . . here was proof, that she was good. Even Lenobia knew her. She had wanted to introduce me . . . wanted to suggest that Anna be the representative of my missing element.

I grinned. Some of my issues had just been solved.

Without any ado, I grabbed my cell lying on the bedside table, and quickly punched in Aphrodite's number.

She answered on the first ring. "Zoey?"

"Aphrodite!" I was practically brimming over with ecstasy, a huge change from my feelings not a couple hours ago. "I –"

"Lenobia said yes?" she interrupted me, her voice eager.

"No, not Lenobia – but it's OK, she a friend of Lenobia, and I know her, actually, plus Neferet can't read her mind and she's an adult vampyre!"

Aphrodite's voice turned sharp. "But do you really know her? Or did you just meet her today? Zoey, if you don't know her that well then –"

"No, I've got a good feeling in my gut. Trust me, Aphrodite."

"I do, but I don't trust whoever this new person is. How do you know she won't run to Neferet at the first chance."

I was calm, confident. "She won't."

"The less people who know about Neferet right now, the better, Zoey."

"That's true, but we also need allies." I voiced my new realization. "This is a war."

"I've noticed," she drawled sarcastically. Then she switched back to seriousness. "But I have a bad feeling about this. Lenobia was OK, but . . ."

"Well, _I_ have a good feeling about this."

"Who _is_ this new friend, anyhow?" she asked suspiciously.

I laughed. "Remember Detective Marx, the good human who helped me and didn't ask any questions? The one who believed me with the whole human-football players thing?"

She was confused. "Yeah?"

"He has a twin vamp sister, her name's Anna. She's the one who's going to be water."

Aphrodite was silent for a couple seconds. "Oh, fine." She huffed out a breath. "Life sucks, doesn't it? It feels like every single person you meet is rotten to the core."

My mood was still euphoric, but I wasn't about to argue with her philosophy of life. Instead, I changed the subject. "So how're Stevie Rae and Grandma Redbird?"

"They're fine. Stevie Rae is sleeping right now, and your grandma is napping too. Do you want to talk to her?"

I really wanted to, but she was probably exhausted right now, anyway. "No, don't wake her. Aren't you tired as well?"

"Yeah . . ." she left it dangling, then continued. "Your grandma elected to stay over at my house till we do the circle thing. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible . . . I still need to read up rituals, though, and I'll need to do the ritual when we don't have classes and I'm free – I don't want to ditch and draw attention . . . will this weekend be alright?"

"Fine. Come over on Saturday. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, and smiled slightly.

Nala jumped up and perched on most of my pillow. I shoved her off playfully, and then, my appetite returned, put on my robe and hurried out of the room.

It was dark and hushed in the deserted little kitchen room. I grabbed a brown pop, some good dark chocolate, and another can of brown pop for good measure.

Nala was waiting for me upstairs, the pillow claimed as her own again. I set my stuff down, grabbed her, and wrestled her away from my bed. Nala yowled irritably, but still playfully, and I swear she pretended to give me a scratch on the face.

I took my pillow, triumphant; Nala took my chocolate.

My hand few to my mouth to cover the sudden bubbling of hysterical laughter that threatened to burst. My eyes watering with mirth, I fell back on the bed, my whole body shaking with silent laughter.

Nala gave a ladylike, injured sniff, and that set me off again. I struggled to control myself, breathless.

When the brown pop was finished, the chocolate lay ruined on the floor, and Nala and I had come to a truce – half of the pillow each – I drifted peacefully off to sleep.

**About that last bit . . . well, I just feel that Z doesn't get enough normal, happy moments in the previous books. There's usually something serious going on. So I just threw that scene in to balance everything a bit.**


	6. Bodyguards

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the House of Night Series.**

**Hope you guys like it . . . **

Chapter 6

The next morning rushed by fuzzily, as I alternated between worry about my visit to Erik and anticipation for my meeting with Anna – I would probably meet her during Equestrian Studies, or at least talk to Lenobia.

Finally, nerves on end, I decided to go see Erik now, before classes started. Leaving my breakfast half-finished, I set off to the infirmary, playing nervously with a lock of my hair all the time.

My heart pumped fearfully. Erik had to be really injured not to be able to teach, and what I had overheard from the girls kept gnawing on me. _A great hole on his chest_ . . . I shuddered, and sped up, running now.

And, surprise surprise, ran smack into a Son of Erebus. Darius, predictably.

Maybe I should break this habit of running inside the House of Night – I would break my nose eventually. Brick walls were preferable to Darius's chest.

"Good morning, my lady," he greeted me politely, his young, handsome face very slightly amused. I couldn't be sure, looking into his always-serious expression. But his eyes twinkled.

"Hi," I said, the wind knocked out of me. My voice was breathless and a little husky.

"The High Priestess Neferet sent us, Zoey Redbird," he continued, when he had finished bowing. "In these dangerous times, she feels that it would be prudent to take larger measures to protect you, the heir and High-Priestess-in-training. The humans may target you. She has assigned you bodyguards."

"Body_guards_ . . ."

The answer to my question stepped out from behind Darius. Three tall, muscular, protective male vamps. Warriors.

They all bowed in perfect harmony. It would have been hilarious – their comical seriousness and intensity in the face of what _I_ was feeling . . . which I was sure was very clear on my face – except for those exact feelings I was feeling.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, my lady. We shall protect you," one of the vampyres said. He looked a bit like Darius – young and serious.

I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming aloud.

"Yeah, thank you, for putting your lives at risk." Twisting my hands in the vampyre sign of respect, I said hastily, "You'll excuse me, I have an . . . errand . . ." Almost simultaneously, I turned on my heel and strode toward the teacher's room, trying to keep my outrage from showing.

Unbelievable. Just _unbelievable_. The idea that I could be in specific danger was ridiculous.

But I knew that it was just an excuse for Neferet – just an excuse for her to _spy_ on me.

This was great. I didn't have time to visit Erik now, but if I hurried I would have time to confront that _bitch_ and make it to my next class (which happened to be hers). I could have talked to her during class, but I needed to confront her where there were adult witnesses – _vampyre_ witnesses with minds and opinions of their own, not like the brainwashed fledglings.

I stalked inside the room without bothering to pause or knock or bother with idiotic formalities. I was pissed. Really pissed.

Vampyres and professors were lounging about and sipping laced wine (laced with blood, and for a second I couldn't help the sly grin that crept on my lips) and talking in hushed, strained voices. I spotted Neferet standing with Penthesilea, a male vamp I didn't recognize, and – _excellent_ – Lenobia.

I paused to take a deep, steadying breath before I came up to them. _High Priestess_, I thought.

Neferet noticed me. I saw something flash through her eyes, and then she smiled naturally. "Zoey!" she cried in delight, beckoning me over. "How are you, sweetheart?"

I approached the worried-looking group with the sweetest smile I could muster. "I'm . . . great."

I could feel Lenobia's piercing stare as she evaluated us, felt her understanding of the wide space between Neferet and I, the way the muscles in both our necks were stretched taut, how there was something forced in our friendly expressions – Lenobia perceived all of these minute details, that the others totally overlooked. All _they_ saw was a motherly mentor and her mature, good-girl fledgling.

Neferet nodded. "I'm glad. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

I didn't believe for a second that she didn't know what was on my mind. But she pretended anyway, just like me.

"Well, actually," I took a deep breath, and faked a look of deep concern, "I was worrying about the situation with the humans, Neferet." I made sure to look each of the other vamps in the eye, so they could see that I was the perfect mature, serious, responsible High Priestess-in-training, and they would feel sympathetic and agree with me. "The humans outnumber us, don't they?"

Penthesilea gave a deep sigh. "That was exactly what we were discussing. Though one warrior of ours is equal twenty of theirs, we are still at a huge disadvantage." She spoke as though to an equal, not to a fledgling.

Perfect.

"Exactly – we can't afford to let any warrior _not_ fight. The protection and safety of the majority is more important than the life of one specific individual."

The male vamp raised his glass. "You see, Neferet? My opinion exactly. Personal bodyguards are now farther down the list of priorities. We _must_ allow our own bodyguards to be released and patrol the school instead of following us like second shadows."

I liked him. He seemed bright and well-meaning, self-sacrificing for the good of his people.

"Well, Neferet, that's what I came to talk to you about." I turned to her, forcing myself to be calm and friendly and not shout in her face. I saw the bracing look in her eye and hid a grin. "Those four bodyguards you assigned me – I appreciate your concern, I really do. But it's just that I think the need for warriors around the school is greater than personal risks. I'm sure there's little chance of the humans targeting me specifically."

Penthesilea frowned. "Are you truly resolved, Zoey? I think Neferet was right to give you extra protection – you have the status and power almost of an adult vampyre, but you are more vulnerable, not being a vampyre yet, only a fledgling."

Neferet stepped forward. "Exactly, Zoeybird – this _is_ necessary. We cannot afford to lose you, for you will someday be the High Priestess of this House of Night." She gave me a proud, maternal smile. "You are very brave, though."

I stopped myself from clenching my hands. It was clear to me that I would end up with bodyguards in the end, so I was about to excuse myself, but Lenobia spoke first, lowering her half-full goblet.

"Neferet, I agree with you that Zoey is probably in more danger than most, but we _are_ in desperate need of soldiers. You assigned her four bodyguards? Perhaps one or two would be sufficient protection – and you can return the other three back to their original jobs."

My diplomatic ally. I had to stifle a grin again, despite my sour thoughts.

Neferet pretended to think about it for a moment, but I knew that Lenobia had won – Neferet couldn't refuse, not with the two other intelligent vamps right before her. "Very well – yes, I suppose that is best. But Zoey, do be careful, would you? I confess I am very worried."

I nodded. I guess one guard was better than four – it would be easier to give him the slip. "Thanks."

I left.

The bell for first period rang at that moment, and I rushed to Neferet's classroom, half-pleased. But this was going to complicate things – I could probably sneak out like had the first time, except even if she didn't know where I was going then she'd know that I had left the House of Night, my bodyguard would tell her.

Damn it.

Vampyre Sociology was the usual honey-smooth battle. In Drama, Erik just ignored me, but Professor Penthesilea, in Lit, treated me more as a vamp than not, which was gratifying.

I had some serious professor issues . . . Loren, Neferet, Erik . . . it was funny in a twisted, demented way.

As I made my way to Fencing, wondering who would substitute Dragon this time, Stark came running toward me.

"Hey, Birdy," he said cheerfully, slinging an arm casually across my shoulders. He walked a little too close to me as we entered the gym, his eyes careful.

Neferet doesn't need to assign me bodyguards, I thought sourly. I already have a volunteer.

A stranger vamp was taking Dragon's place today. He told us to pair up and practice and do exactly what we usually did – and of course Stark's arm tightened possessively around me. We stood across from each other, foil at the ready.

I'll show him, I thought loftily. I couldn't help a predator-like grin. I'll show him and everyone else that I don't _need_ protection. I am strong enough to protect myself and others in the bargain.

And we fought.

I was getting better. The first time I'd fenced I'd been covered in bruises from the amount of times Da– from the amount of times my opponent had smacked my butt. But this time I wasn't sore – I parried and attacked Stark with all my concentration.

He fought back determinedly, giving everything he had. We were perfectly matched.

Stark wiped his brow when the class ended. He was just as hot when he was sweaty and tired as when he was cool and fresh.

"It's official – you'll succeed Dragon as well as Neferet," he announced, smirking over at me. I laughed at him and ducked into the locker rooms.

I ate lunch with him again, and this time he told me more about his friends, back during the time when he was still human. Most of them had been the nice, strong, relatively decent type of guys – but those types were usually the ones who agreed with the majority most, and predictably, he told me that they shunned him and looked at him in horror and pity when he'd been Marked. He spoke in the tone of someone who had long gotten over something.

"You?" he inquired easily.

I shrugged, and told him about Stank Bitch Kayla and her squad of sluts. I left out the parts about Heath.

He laughed and rolled his eyes in all the right places. I finished just as lunch ended.

"See ya," he called over his shoulder as he left for his next class. I nodded to him and waved, getting up to dump out my tray.

Equestrian Studies was nearing. I _needed_ to talk to Lenobia.


End file.
